


in november slumber

by Lucifer_Chr



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Belial also can't make coffee (not a shock), Belial isn't horny (shock), Coffee, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_Chr/pseuds/Lucifer_Chr
Summary: sometimes, all you needed was the one you love, bad coffee and the sunlight coming though
Relationships: Belial/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	in november slumber

**Author's Note:**

> do NOT touch me. i am inconsolable

Warm arms wrapped around his waist, heavy with sleep as breath tickled his neck. Belial shifted, mindful of his sleeping compannon. Shaking off the stiffness of his muscles, he turned over to face the brown mop of hair that nuzzled closer to his warmth. 

Sandalphon lay sleeping, lost to the world around him. His body once more trying to curl into Belial’s as much as it could. Belial took a stay lock of hair, absently playing with it. His mind drifted until Sandalphon’s fidgeting stilled, finally dreaming he was comfortable enough to rest. Dropping the lock, Belial leaned into Sandalphon’s hair, taking in the smell of coffee and ozone. Belial let his eyes drift shut, enjoying his paradise as sunlight filters in from the half closed curtains. 

Moving his arms to embrace Sandalphon more he let out a sigh, pushing out any troubles that had plagued him at night. An unfortunate realization dawned on him, it was nearing morning and he would need to be up soon as per the captain's request. 

Detangling himself from the sheets Belial groaned as he stretched fully. Looking back, he saw the sunlight dance on Sandalphon’s features. Dazzling, even when he’s sleeping. He leaned back down to deliver a press of his lips to Sandalphon’s forehead, a silent promise to be back soon. 

Putting on a pair of trousers and shrugging on his signature jacket, he moved to the small not kitchen the two had in their room. Belial was the first to admit his coffee making skills were not up to speed but if Sandalphon would drink what he made then it meant they must have been ok. That or, Sandy really loves me he smiled to himself. He traced the steps Sandalphon taught him. Filter in the grinder, grind the beans into a grind then let the water- wait which beans should I use? The small roadblock came up, they had many beans from across skydoms. Each one held a unique taste, and he was no expert in which would be best for a just waking angel.

Maybe I’m thinking too much about it all, Sandy’s going to appreciate it anyway. With that in mind, he set back to work of wetting the filter and scoping the grains of beans into the paper cone. Making sure the water wasn’t boiling, but still hot he poured the water into the filter watching as the coffee pot filled with the dark brown liquid. A rich aroma filled the air and Belial took it all in. He had after all grown into the smell of coffee these days. 

Filling two cups of coffee, he took both by the handle and walked on over to the bed where Sandalphon continued to rest. Placing the cups on the bedside table, Belial felt a pang of regret at having to wake the angel up. He lent back down, face only centimeters away from Sandalphon’s. “Time to wake up darling,” he uttered closing the gap and pressing a soft kiss to Sandalphon’s lips. 

Sandalphon groaned, turning away and borrowing himself into the sheets. Chuckleing, Belial clambered onto the bed and over Sandalphon giving him a half hug. Speaking next to his ear, “I made us some coffee, you can’t have that lying in bed now can you?” He jested. His words perked Sandalphon a little more awake, turning around to face Belial. His eyes still heavy with sleep, he looks up to the man above. 

“You made us coffee? What did I do to deserve that,” he questioned with a hint of sarcasm. He pushed Belial off him and sat up, letting the sheets pool at his waist. He looked at the two steaming cups, “What kind of beans did you try today?” 

“The ones from the south of Merkmal, are those any good in the morning?”

Sandalphon pondered for a moment before taking one of the cups and bringing it to his lips. “Hmn… it’s not bad” he muttered, causing Belial to smile at the confession.

“See, my coffee isn’t that bad,” Belial replied, taking his own cup to drink but when he actually drank the liquid inside he had to fight himself not to spit it out instantly. The displeasure was clear on his face, let to his side Sandalphon struggled to contain his laughter. 

“I’m- haahaha - I’m sorry, I just had to see your face. Your coffee still sucks,” Sandalphon told him “you can’t use a paper filter for this one, you’re better off using the press-” he continued. Belial put his coffee back to the bedside and glared at Sandalphon. 

Sandalphon did the same, still smiling. Belial couldn’t keep his glare up for long, even as a joke. Sandalphon’s smile, his genuine one, put him at ease he never truly felt before all this happened. 

Sandalphon hooked an arm around Belial’s shoulders, dragging him back down on top of him. “You know, I still haven’t had my morning kisses” he whispered looking Belial directly in the eyes, his ruby eyes dancing in the golden sunlight.

“Is that so, well I better fix that.” Closing the distance, Belial rested his forearms on the bed while he held Sandalphon’s face in his hands, kissing him like the world outside didn’t matter, and for they could care, their whole world that morning was just them alone.

**Author's Note:**

> a yr ago i wanted to write this big canon divergent au but depression hit me like a truck. anyway. come talk to me im very lonely 
> 
> twitter - @eldiganlovemail  
> tumblr - @nostalgicflavour


End file.
